Act
by Xxemily-rosexX
Summary: its just an act...  heyyy eveyone i no its been forever but im happy with this one so ha and ill try to keep writting as much as i can :  pls r&r   may go to M slightly no sure


_Heyy I'm sure that many of you have imagined killing me in my sleep for taking soooooooo long I'm mad at myself for taking forever but I'm gonna try to do what i can but year 10 is hard and stupid and can die in a hole __ but i hope you like this and ill try to write more asap!_

_**Just an act...**_

I pressed my lips in a tight line, avoiding letting out a moan of pure lust as Puck nuzzled my neck with his nose. To be honest with you, i hated it. Only because i knew he was acting. I didn't want him to be acting. It just wasn't fair.

But i knew Puck and I would never be together, we hated each other... he hated me. He was an everafter! Was it wrong that i felt strongly for him?...

My thoughts we're interrupted by the squealing girls.

I guess I should explain. Puck and I were sent to the town just outside the barrier to spy on the students. Charming thought there were some evrafters hiding in it. We were posing as two famous actors and (thanks to Daphne) we had to be an overacting couple. We had to always act over the top in love and "perform" for our "audience", we just put on an act.

'Their so cute!' a giggling blonde squealed to her friend.

'I know!' They jumped up and down, fingers entwined, screaming.

'Well we oughta be on our way, ladies.' Puck winked at the girls, hoping they'd get the idea. They burst into tears of lust.

My stomach swirled, i felt myself get excited. But i calmed myself right down again.

Just an act...

Puck laced his fingers in mine. 'Let's go.' He muttered. I nodded and we turned the other way, walking away as fast as we could without appearing to be in a hurry.

Puck, where are we...going?' I murmured as he burst into a trot, dragging me along with him.

Just an act...

He didn't reply, just continued to pull on my wrist. A sharp twist of pain shot through my arm as he sped up.

'P-Puck!' I cried out. He pulled me to the left. He fumbled with the door knob that led into one of the empty rooms. He pushed it open, pulling me inside. The room appeared to be vacant.

Just an act...

'...Why'd you bring me in here?' I asked him I was annoyed but i didn't move from staring into his face. He turned is head to the floor, his face tightened and a small frown formed. 'W-what's wrong?'

Puck craned his neck to look at me. 'Don't move,' He whispered, stepping towards me. He cupped my face with his hand. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, like a thermometer. His hot breath burned my lips as he pecked my mouth. He planted little kisses all along my face. Dazed, i made an attempt to kiss him back, but he stopped instantly. 'Don't move." he repeated and continued to peck random areas on my.

Just an act...

'B...But Puck, there's none of those stupid fan girls...'

'is that a problem?'

Just an act...

'N-N-No...But it'd be pointless.'

'The only thing that's pointless is your blabbering.' Puck sighed, pulling me tighter. 'I'm sick of pretending, Sabrina...' he murmured, his breath tingled as it reflected off the skin on my neck.

Happiness surged over me, was he for real? 'Me to...'

Puck gasped quietly, his eyes glistening. He pushed me up against one of the tables. He pressed his lips against mine once again; his mouth was full of want as his hand tightened around my neck. I kissed him back, passionately. My tongue shoved its way into his mouth. He moaned slightly, He would never let anyone else see him like this but me.

'So you're saying...' he interrupted me. 'You love me?...'

I pulled him towards me, like a child, and reached for his lips. Our mouth's met for a brief second before he pulled away again.

'Answer my question...' He growled throatily.

'...Yes.' I sighed, wrapping my legs around his knees; I was elevated from sitting on the table.

Puck was quiet for a second. 'I...I love you too...' He murmured and we continued where we had left off.

But this wasn't just an act...

_So what ya think I'm not too rusty am if :P _

_Also ill start work on the 100 word challenge if bet you all wanna kill me for that one to : P_


End file.
